Kenzey
Kenzey, labeled as the Punk Girl is a contestant in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. She was originally on the Spiky Sea Urchins team. She returned in Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Poker Chips team. Biography Kenzey has been a punk girl for a while but know one really knows why she became one. She is one of Marine's close friends having known her since elementary school. She also has many friends but despite having many she tends to be by herself most of the time. Some people are afraid of her due to her punk style and worry that she might get angry if they say something about her. She also likes vampires and is skilled at guitar. She also has a dislike for Oweguy for no apparent reason possibly because she thinks he's not as great as her other boyfriends. This somethings makes Marine upset a little due to Oweguy being her husband. Despite this she joined Oweguy's latest season of Total Drama just because she wanted to see what it's like. Kenzey joined Total Drama just to get away from being by herself and make more friends. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Kenzey was an early contestant to arrive. She arrived playing rock music which made everyone wonder about what she was like. She introduced herself to everyone and the others each had a different opinion on her. Her personality always differed from being bossy to athletic to a girl who wanted to have fun. Throughout most of the early challenges, she always voluenteered to help out in some sort of way. She occasionally liked to tease her teammate Dusk which made him upset. She also got upset at her teammates that caused them to lose such as Leland and Leonardo and they were voted off due to that. Her team, the Spiky Sea Urchins ended up losing the first few challenges until they won the carnival pier challenge due to Sherloch dropping out of the last challenge making the Sandy Dollars lose. They also won the challenge where some of their teammates accidently got shrunk by Oweguy's shrink ray and Kenzey knew where the shrink ray was granting them another win. The next few challegnes, they kept losing mostly due to the difficulty of them, though there was still at least one teammate responsible for their loss such as during the snow challenge when Jensen ended up not helping their team and he was voted off even though he didn't care. One challenge featured the two teams shrinking down to flea size and going inside Marine's intestines, which were clogged due to something she ate. It's revealed that she ate intelligent shrimp creatures and they built a castle inside her intestines which was causing a blockage. The Spiky Sea Urchins ended up losing due to the Sandy Dollars figuring out how to get rid of the shrimp creatures first. Bonnibel was voted off due to her constant whining. During the next challenge, the two teams competed in a surfing race. All was going fine for Kenzey until near the end when a seagull ripped off her bra exposing her breasts to everyone. She still won for her team but she then landed in a tree with her chest shown to everyone present. This made her upset but during the next challenge it didn't bother her anymore. The Spiky Sea Urchins continued their winning streak by winning the snack bar challenge and the remaining members on the team including Kenzey made it to the merge. The first of the merge challenges was a dare contest with the contestant's relatives submitting the dares. Molly was revealed to be Kenzey's sister and she and Radley were shown to have had a friendship already. She was nervous to be around Molly but this wasn't talked about from her. Kenzey didn't win but was safe during the elimination ceremony. The next few challenges, she didn't have much of a role but she still was safe during those challenges even though she didn't win. At one point, Kenzey's older brother Aero visited who was also another good friend of Radley. He was explaining about he and Kenzey's friendship and Kenzey was happy to see Aero who was revealed to have gotten Kenzey interested in punk and rock. Radley also heard that Kenzey liked athletic boys which made him concered. After the challenge when they had to find some missing fish tanks, Kenzey kissed Radley's cheek which made him wonder about their friendship turning into something more. The next challenge involved the final six searching for a treasure chest that Oweguy threw into a blue whale's mouth. Radley was paired up with Kenzey and he kept trying to tell her about the kiss but they kept getting interrupted. With their teamwork, they managed to get inside the whale, find the chest, and head back to the hotel safely which gave them invincibility. Afterwards, Radley finally admitted that he liked Kenzey and she kissed him again for saying that. Kenzey ended up making it to the final five and the next challenge they faced was a big one lap race with custom made carts. Kenzey built hers well made and during the challenge, was able to do well against the others. Near the end she almost got her cart blown up by one of the land mines but she ended up on the other side of the finish line winning the challenge which also made Dusk upset who was about to pass the goal. During the final four challenge, Kenzey along with the other remaining contestants woke up in a forest on a small island. Chef, who was their host due to Oweguy being away, told them that they had to find a way off the island on their own and that the boys and girls had to work in teams of two. Throughout the challenge, Kenzey and Isley worked together well and later on, Radley and Kenzey went to hunt for food. They found bananas but also found some angry monkeys. They immedietly ran but Kenzey injured her food after getting it caught on a root and Radley managed to rescue her in time before the monkeys got to her. She had trouble walking after that but managed to complete the rest of the challenge. During the swim back, a shark bit Kenzey's injured leg injuring it even more. Radley was worried that she would be voted off due to this so during the elimination ceremony, Isley voted herself off so that Kenzey could stay in the competition. Kenzey's leg recovered and later made it to the final three. Oweguy was still not back however so Chris Mclean hosted for the semifinal challenge. The challenge was a remake of the triple dog dare challenge from the original Total Drama Island but with this seasons' contestants. Kenzey faced a lot of hard challenges like licking a gross part of her body, drinking from a gross toilet, doing toe puppet shows, and other things that she didn't like. She managed to stay in the game and Dusk ended up losing after he refused to shave off his bangs but he did anyway. Due to this, Kenzey made it to the final two along with Radley. During the finale, Kenzey was worried about the challenge but Radley said that they'll do fine. All of the hotel guests along with the eliminated contestants were there to watch and Oweguy then asked what they will do with the money if they won. Kenzey said that she'll use it to get a bigger house, go on a rock tour, and throw a party. Oweguy liked that and then introduced the challenge where the contestants had to race to the other side of the beach with flags and get to the goal with their flag. The challenge proved to be tough, having obstacles like a bear with a chainsaw, a pool of sharks, a rock wall, and a sasquatch guard doing charades. Kenzey ended up falling behind Radley and near the end, she collapsed on the ground which made Radley concered. She told him to go on without her and he said that she should finish and the two kissed, but it turns out it was a trick and she then knocked out Radley by slamming her head into his. She then crossed the finish line with her flag first making her win Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. The others were surprised on how she managed to win while most of them congratulated her. She then picked up Radley and promised she'd share and also called him future husband which shocked him and she explained that she'll talk about it later. During the beach party, Oweguy gave Kenzey her million dollar check and she then danced with Radley with the two kissing again. After Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem After Total Drama finished, Kenzey planned on what to do with her winnings. The first thing she did was buy a new house for herself and Radley who invited him to move in with her. Shortly after doing that, the two proposed and started to use some of her winnings to have a wedding. They got married a month later and had a honeymoon at the beach. Once arriving home, Radley told Kenzey that he'll be working at a gym while Kenzey decided to work at home. While at home, she practices with a band she has made with the help of Aero who's their lead guitarist while Kenzey is the lead singer. Kenzey and Radley talk about having kids someday but Kenzey doesn't want to deal with pregnancy right now and both of them are too busy. Total Drama Vegas City Trivia *TDALindsayfan1 game me the name for Kenzey. *Kenzey's image is based off of Marceline's look in the Adventure Time episode Go with Me. Marceline also appears on her shirt. *Kenzey's skill for guitar was also inspired from Marceline. *Marshall Lee, who is the genderswapped version of Marceline is on Kenzey's shirt in her sleepwear pic. *Kenzey won Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. *Kenzey is the second female contestant to win in the Oweguy series. The first was Sae. *In her Total Drama Vegas City pic, Hunson Abadeer's monster form is on her shirt who is the father of Marceline who was on her t-shir in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. *As of chapter 10 of Total Drama Vegas City, Kenzey is pregnant. Gallery File:Kenzey.png|Kenzey in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. File:Kenzey_sleepwear.png|Kenzey in her sleepwear. File:Kenzey_swimwear.png|Kenzey in her swimwear. File:Kenzey_TDVC_Sleepwear.png|Kenzey's sleepwear in Total Drama Vegas City. File:Kenzey_TDVC_Swimwear.png|Kenzey's swimwear in Total Drama Vegas City. File:Kenzey_Hunson_Abadeer_costume.png|Kenzey's Hunson Abadeer costume. File:Kenzeyfanart.PNG|Fanart of Kenzey by Toad. Thanks dude! File:FanartKenzey.png|Fanart of Kenzey by Bruno. Thanks dude! Category:Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Category:Total Drama Vegas City